


Mistletoe Mishap

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsy Sho is trying to hang something on Oh-chan's door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mishap

 

Without really thinking about it, Satoshi Ohno called out his lover's name and watched that perfectly toned body, top-bare and sweaty from scuttling around the house all day, turn, lose its balance, and flail in thin air seconds before both guys toppled to the floor. The dull sound of the wooden chair hitting the carpet along with his pained groan and the other guy’s surprised shriek sounded like a caustic chorus to their clumsiness.

The next thing he knew, he was lying underneath his panting lover and there was something green and spindly on his face.

Satoshi scrunched his nose and cautiously picked the curious little thing, looking at it as though seeing it for the first time.

"What's this?" he asked dumbly.

"It's a mistletoe," his Sho-chan chirped in reply.

“Sou ka...” Of course, he knew what a mistletoe was, he just hadn’t seen a real one this up close _._

And, of course, he knew what his lover wanted to accomplish by hanging one on his kitchen doorway, and in every other doorway around the house.

Such trouble for something he could very well give for free, on any given day.

He clucked his tongue and watched a mournful pout slowly form on his lover’s lips. “You don’t like it?”

“ _No_ ,” he whispered tauntingly, before reaching out and gingerly slipping the mistletoe branch behind the younger guy’s ear. He reveled at the stupefied look that washed over his lover’s face a second before he pulled the younger guy for a quick kiss.

“This way works better,” he asked cheekily, “...ne?”

His Sho-chan never took the mistletoe off his ear for the rest of the day.

#


End file.
